Destiny Falls
by Smasher0404
Summary: Six heroes,bound by fate, face apocalyptic threats on all sides as they are invited to a mysterious tournament. Will they prevail? Or will the the destined heroes fail? (AU? Frequent Perspective Shifts, R&R?) (BTW I don't own yugioh since I forget to put disclaimers in individual chapters)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own the rights to none of the cards featured in this fanfiction unless otherwise noted at the bottom. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction :P

Prologue

Seven years, seven long years since the Duel Spirits started appearing in our world. Seven years since what was once a children's card game became a weapon of mass destruction. Seven years since our lives could be called anything normal.

Seven years ago, duel disks started appearing around the world. At first people thought they were just children's toys, some sort of viral marketing scheme, in an attempt to sell more pieces of flimsy cardboard. Little did anyone know, that the world was going to change forever?

Monsters started appearing out of rifts of voidness. Conventional arms seemed to do nothing against them. They rampaged across the world. Armies were crushed, people were slaughtered. All hope was lost until the utterly incredible happened. From a rift emerged one of the most famous Duel Spirits of all, Dark Magician. The Magician explained how corrupted Duel Spirits were emerging from the rifts, attempting to wreak havoc for a variety of reasons. How the only way to contain these Duel Spirits was to defeat them in what was known as a Shadow Game. The loser would be sent into the Shadow Realm forever, only called forth by the power of the Spirit card formed when they were defeated.

The Magician lent his power to the world as well of those of his apprentice. Over the next year, more Duel Spirit allies joined the cause, loaning their spirits to duelists across the world. After the Magicians, came the Elemental Heroes, and finally the Six Samurai. With their combined might, the duelists and the spirits managed to restore some semblance of civilization. Each government drafted a DCU, Duel Containment Unit, a special task force dedicated to the hunting and containment of corrupted Duel Spirits. Eventually dueling became a sport, and a centerpiece of society. The Spirit cards became a valuable commodity among duelists. But now, Earth is faced with another invasion, and we might not be able to stop it


	2. Chapter 1: Final Countdown?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so please don't sue!

Chapter 1:

It was five'o'clock in the afternoon, the stadium was crowded, the crowd was cheering like mad, as two duelists stood across the field, duel disks at the reay.

On my side of the field was the might Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200). On the reigning school champion's, Drew's, side of the field was the famous Great Shogun Shien (2500,2400) and the Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100,800) as well as the .

I was in a bad spot with only 1000 life points left, compared to Drew's 1400 life points, and lost field advantage…

But I had a plan.

"From my hand, I activate the field spell Skycraper" I shout as the metropolitan city arose around our feet.

"Due to the effect of Skycraper, my Flame Wingman gains 1000 attack points when it attacks a monster with more attack points then the opposing monster. Now Flame Wingman attack Great Shogun Shien, and when it destroys a monster by battle, it deals additional damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster!" I shout as Flame Wingman sent a blast of fiery air towards Great Shogun Shien (2100 3100)

Drew quickly places his hand on his disk and activates a trap card and shouts "I activate the trap card Breakthrough Skill, negating the effects of Flame Wingman, and instead of destroying my Great Shogun Shien, I chose to destroy my Grandmaster of the Six Samurai," as the explosion rocked the ground. When the smoke lifted, the Grandmaster was shown being blown to pieces (LP 1400-800).

"My draw!" Drew shouted as he drew a card from his deck, with a small smirk he lifts into the air before slamming the card down onto his duel disk, "I summon Six Samurai-Mizuho, and with Mizuho on the field I can special summon Six Samurai – Shinai" Two Samurai appeared on the field rising out of the void, a female samurai clothed in red (1600/1000), and a heavily armored samurai in blue (1500,1500)

"Now, I activate Mizuho's effect, allowing me to tribute Shinai to destroy one card on the field, I chose to destroy Skyscraper." Mizuho took Shinai and hurled him at the buildings, with a solid explosion, the skyscrapers collapsed. "With the effect of Shinai, I add another copy of Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, who I special summon, since I control another Six Samurai." The Grandmaster of the Six Samurai rose out of the void. (2100,1200).

"Now Great Shogun Shien, attack Flame Wingman!" declared Drew, the Shogun charged the Elemental Hero and with a great heave of the sword destroyed it. (LP 1000-600) "Grandmaster do me the honor of finishing Colin off now will you?" The Grandmaster charged, but suddenly what appeared to be the hands of a clock appeared behind me.

I shouted "I activate the effect of Battle Fader, special summoning it in defense mode and ending the battle phase."

Drew retorted "You are only stalling, I'll get you next turn!"

I drew the last card of the duel, with a smile I activated the spell card, "I activate the spell card, Miracle Fusion, by banishing the fusion materials from my graveyard, I banish Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman from my graveyard, to call forth the heavens and fusion summon the brilliant Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman"

With a flash of blinding light, the Hero descended down upon the ground. (2500,1200)

"When Shining Flare Wingman is summoned it gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in the graveyard, and I have 4!" A dazzling aura surrounded Shining Flare Wingman (3700, 2100) "Shining Flare Wingman charge into battle, attack with Glorious Blaze!" Shining Flare Wingman charges in and surronds itself in a spiral of flames.

"I banish Breakthrough Skill targeting Shining Flare Wingman, its effect is negated for a turn. Then I chain Ego Boost, boosting the attack points of Great Shogun Shien by 1000!" shouted Drew as Great Shogun Shien's battle aura rose (2500 3500), while the dazzling aura disapated (3700-2500)

"I discard Honest to boost Shining Flare Wingman's attack points by the attack points of Great Shogun Shien" A new brilliant white aura surrounded Shining Flare Wingman (2500 6000) as he swooped in and burnt Great Shogun Shien to a crisp. (LP 800 0)

As I walked home after winning the State Championship, I stopped by this really cool resteraunt, Duel Haven, which also doubled as a card shop/bounty board.

Inside the resteraunt was crowded, Spirit Hunters were checking out the board looking for new jobs, families were sitting and having dinner chattering about their day.

I grabbed a table for one close to a window, sat down and opened the menu. A man dressed in eerily black robes, walked up to me and sat down in the chair across to me. A darkened scar rested on the bridge of his nose, his eyes and forehead obscured by a dark hood. My heart was beating hard, sweat was dripping from my body. Who was he? What did he want with me?

In what seemed like forever, I sat there in silence, sitting across from him. Not a word was spoken, the crowd just chattered aimlessly unaware of what was going on. After what seemed like an eternity, the man got up and placed an old deck box on the table, and stated in a low voice "Presents from the master".

When he left, I grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a deck, a very powerful one.

As soon as I finished putting in a few spells and traps into the deck, another man dressed in robes of pure white came up to me. When he finally stopped, all was quiet, the crowds seemed to be frozen in time.

The man's duel disk, in a distinctive blue and white color scheme, opened up. In a similar low voice he said "Chosen one of star, fulfill the prophecy, bring about Ragnarok."

"If it's a duel you want you are going to get it! Don't regret it when your soul is taken away!" I shouted, my entire body shaking, as my duel disk engaged.

LP 4000:4000

I looked at my hand with a grin, and lifted a card from my hand in the air "I play Jar of Greed!" and drew two more cards from my deck. "Next I summon Fabled Raven" as the anthromorphic raven rose from the void(1300/1000), I proceeded to discard three cards "Through the effect of Fabled Raven I discard these three cards to boost its attack points by 1200 and increase its level to 5!". (1300 2500)

As soon as the cards entered my graveyard,two little kid with bat wings (200/400) and a mini Cerberus (1000/400) appeared on my side of the field "When my The Fabled Lurrie's, and The Fabled Cerburrel are discarded I can special summon them to my side of the field"

"Using Lurrie and Cerburrel I synchro summon the mystical Mist Valley Clausolas!" A large green and yellow bird flew down from the sky and landed. (0/2300)

"Next I discard Fabled Chawa to special summon Fabled Nozochee!" A small dinosaur popped up out of its shell(1200/800). "But none of these monsters are going to stay for long, because I use my Fabled Raven as a tuner to synchro summon the Legendary Apocalypse, the Destroyer of Worlds, Star Eater!"

A massive dragon appeared cramped within the resteraunt, barely in a position to move surrounded by the crowd. (3200/2800)

With my turn ended, the man in white drew a card, with a small smile he summons a goblin in a red hat on his knee "I summon Beggin' Goblin in attack mode, and equip it with Black Pendant and Shooting Star Bow – Ceal giving it 500 attack points but losing 1000 attack points to allow it to attack directly" (1000/2000) (1000 1500) (1500 500)

"Now Beggin' Goblin, attack directly." He said as the goblin walked up to me, pointing downwards, when I looked down, he flicked my nose upwards (LP 4000 3500)

"When Beggin' Goblin inflicts battle damage I can add one "Goblin" card to my hand, I chose to add Goblin Black Ops to my hand" the man in white said "Next I'll set two cards face down, make your move Chosen One"

I drew another card, and declared "Star Eater attack Beggin' Goblin!"

The Man in White smirked "I activate Book of Moon setting Beggin' Goblin in face-down defense mode, destroying the equip spells equipped to it. When Black Pendant is destroyed, you take 500 damage" A black line connected the pendant to me and sucked out some of my life force (LP 4000 3000)

Star Eater swallowed the goblin whole, gulping it down easily.

With my turn again over, the man in white draws a card, and summons his Goblin Black Ops (1300/0), a squad of goblins in ninja costumes. Using its effects to attack directly, without a counter, I got hit by the charging squad of ninjas (LP 3000 1700)

After the attack Goblin Black Ops immediately assumed a defensive position due to its own effect.

As soon as I recovered from the last attack, I ordered Star Eater to swallow the goblins whole.

However before Star Eater could reach the Goblin Black Ops, the man in white activated a trap card, Corruption of Souls. With flash of blinding light, Star Eater transformed, gone was the red scales, and in came black scales,darker than night. Before I could tell what was going on, Star Eater let out a loud roar, which shook the entire building, before taking off and flying through the ceiling, causing it to fall down around us. When I looked down, the man in white was gone, as if he was never there at all.

At my feet was an envelope, an invitation:

_Light will fall, Darkness will rise._

_Break the Fate set before you_

_Truth will become lies_

_Come at half-past noon,_

_For Danger lies where you step_

_And Destiny will Fall_

_31 15'15.53N, 24 15'30.53W_


	3. Chapter 2: My Body as a Shield

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh please don't sue_

Chapter 2:

My name is Artur, I am a self-proclaimed knight of the round. I work as a Spirit Hunter, one who hunts loose Duel Spirits for a bounty. I purge the wicked spirits, to keep the world safe, the money is just an extra benefit. My current bounty, given by a mysterious benefactor, is to wipe out a faction of Evilswarms that have taken residence in an apartment building. With my trusty sword at my side and my duel disk strapped around my arm, I had already cleared out most of the floors. The only known Evilswarm member left in the building was the most dangerous of them all, the vile Evilswarm Ouroboros. For two years I've been hunting it, multiple hunters have lost their lives to the Evilswarms, and the need to vanquish it was getting higher and higher. As I opened the door in front of me, I was first confronted by this awful putrid smell, when the door was fully opened, I was disgusted at what I saw, rotting bodies, covered in claw marks, obviously showing signs of torture, they were left to rot for god knows how long. There were duel disks by their side, from what I could tell they were forced into spirit duels against their own will, and slowly methodically defeated. Not wanting to put their efforts to use, I quickly looked through their cards, and pocketed a few, and burned the bodies, giving them a proper funeral.

After giving the dead their last rights, I continued onward, drawing my blade, being prepared for the worst. I opened the door, and the eldritch monstrosisty that was Evilswarm Ouroboros.

"So you have come, Knight of the Round, you think you can defeat me? One of the legendary monsters of the Evilswarms? You are but a fool, walking to his fate." Said Ouroboros, all three heads speaking at once.

"I shall vanquish you evil one! You shall fall by my blade, me and my Knights will wipe out your putrid existence from the earth! Atone for your sins before you die!" I cried out blade at the ready.

With a sudden battle cry, my legs surged forward, blade pointing forward. I would vanquish this beast one way or another. I had to at least try the honorable way of the blade, before I resorted to its methods, of dueling with a children's card game, and wagering my soul. I swung my blade at the foul beast, but it deflected my sword easily with its tail. I flew backwards, slamming into the wall behind me, every single part of me felt like it was in pain. When I tried to stand up, a burning sensation flew up the nerves in my leg to the brain. I could barely stand. Seeing no other option I engaged my duel disk. A field of invisible energy I knew surrounded us preventing us from escape, forcing us into a spirit duel.

A floating disk appeared magically in front of Ouroboros, and five cards floated from the deck to in front of the center head.

Ouroboros laughed "Fitting, a child dueling with mere cards. It is only fair that I start first. I summon my comrade Evilswarm Castor, and when it is summoned I'm allowed to normal summon another Evilswarm from my hand, and I think I'll summon Kerykeion." The two corrupted beings rose out of the void (1750/550) (1600/1550)

"Next I'll set three cards face down, and end my turn" it continued, all three heads focused on its enemy.

"My turn, I summon the Noble Knight Borz and equip it with the Celestial Sword of Eatos, next I chose three Noble Arms from my deck, you get to chose one at random, then I can add that one to my hand and send the rest to the graveyard." I shouted as Borz stepped out of a portal (1800), when the celestial sword appeared in Borz' hand, he suddenly shot up in power (1700-2200), and a malevelont smile appeared on his face. Three cards appeared in front of Ouroboros, all three were the same card "Gwenhwyfar, Queen of the Noble Arms". Ouroboros chose one of the copies and the other two went to the graveyard. "I now activate the effect of Gwenhwyfar, equipping to Borz and boosting it by another 300 atack points!" (2200-2500) "Now Borz, attack Evilswarm Castor with Righteous Might", Borz charged forward, celestial sword in hand, and slashed Castor apart with a series of mighty swings. (LP 4000-3250)

"I set one card and end my turn"

With what could only be described as a smirk, Evilswarm Ouroboros summoned Evilswarm Thunderbird (1650/1550) "I create the overlay network, let Darkness reign, come forth Evilswarm Bahamut!" slithered Ouroboros as a winged serpent rose out of the void (2350/1350)

"Next I activate Bahamut's effect, by discarding one "lswarm" monster such as another Evilswarm Thunderbird, I can take control of your monster!" declared Ouroboros, discarding the card, as Bahamut grappled Borz and dragged the armored knight over to Ouroboros' side. "Now Bahamut attack directly."

As the serpent Bahamut slithered towards me, I activated my trap card, needing to get rid of the monster "I activate Sakeretsu Armor, when a monster declares an attack, I can negate that attack and destroy that monster!" As the trap card activated, Bahamut was cut apart as it approached me.

"Too bad, ah well, Borz attack your former master directly!" retorted Ouroboros, not noticeably bothered by the loss of his comrade. Borz stepped forward unwillingly and struck me with his sword (LP 4000-1500)

For a few moments I blacked out, I could barely see a thing, all seemed to be hopeless. One of my own knights turned against me, nothing in my hand that would be able to directly overcome it. The pain from the blows earlier felt heavy upon my shoulders.

Slowly I rose to my feet, my legs were shaking like crazy. I couldn't lose here. If I lost here, every sacrifice I had made till then, all the lives lost already would have all been in vain. If I lost here, the Evilswarms would act unchecked, rampage among the streets, and overrun the city. If I lost here…

I couldn't lose. I drew the card, when I saw what I drew, a grin rose to my face.

"I play the spell Heavy Storm!" I shouted as all of Ouroboros' traps and my own equips spells. "Next I summon Noble Knight Artorgius!" A man in fullplate pulled a sword from a stone and stood in battle stance(1800/1800). "Next I special summon Noble Knight Gawayn in defense mode, since I control a normal Light monster." A knight in bronze armor stood in front of Artorgius in a more defensive stance. (1900/500)

"Now I create the overlay network, Artorgius take your rightful place as king. Rise Artorgius King of the Noble Knights" Artorgius' hair turned jet black and his armor became fuller, Noble Knight Gawayn transformed into a bronze crown for the one true king.(2000/2000)

"Next I detach one XYZ material to equip it with as many Noble Arms as I can from my graveyard, that includes Celestial Sword of Eatos" (2000-2500) I continues, the celestial sword appeared in Artorgius' hand."Next I activate Gwenhyfar's effect and equip it from the graveyard." (2500-2800) "Then I activate from my hand Noble Arm- Gallatin, giving it Artorgius 1000 additional attack points but it loses 200 attack points every standby phase." (2800-3800) "Next I equip Black Pendant to King Artorgius, giving him anoter 500 attack points." (3800-4300) "Sorry Borz, King Artorgius attack Noble Knight Borz!" King Artorgius attacked with the two blades slashing Borz into four pieces that shattered away immediately. (LP 4000-1500)

Ouroboros seemed pleased "Well done, it seems you are worthy, I set one card face down and end my turn"

Angered by Ouroboros, I declared the final attack of the duel "King Artorgius attack directly!"


	4. Chapter 3: Battle Mania

Chapter 3:

The Stadium is full of people, cheering can be heard from all sides. This was the duel people payed money to see. Two of the best duelists in the world duking it out, looking to claim the title of world champion. Each side had its fans screaming their hearts out like there was no tomorrow. The noise was like a defeaning drumroll, no voice could be heard over the loud rancor. The announcer stood in the middle of the arena, microphone in hand in a loud voice started the announcements.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the finals of the World Duelist Cup. In the Red Corner, we have the Reigning World Champion, Blazing Dragon Duelist. Tamer of the Dragon Lords, Drake Goldfield! In the Blue Corner, we have the challenger, no firewall or antivirus can stand up to this beauty. Just as cunning as she is beautiful, I have the honor of introducing the Queen of Machines, the Genius of Dueling, the Cold Steel of the Cyber Dragons Annie Copperheart!" shouted the announcer, as the crowd cheered. The two duelists entered into the ring. Drake's, a man in a leather biker jacket and his dark brown hair done up in a Mohawk, duel disk was attached to a motorcycle as if he were trying to imitate a duel runner from the cartoons. He drove the motorcycle onto the ring and started revving up the engines. Annie entered the arena a little more quietly. Strolling confidently, Annie was a relatively small woman at a modest 5'3, she wore a pair of wire-framed spectacles, her light brown hair hung loosesly on her shoulders.

"What a fine girl like you doing in a man's place like this? "Drake bellowed in a very loud voice, as if he was a set of trombones.

"Same reason the majority of the people here came, to watch me systematically defeat you." replied Annie coldly, her duel disk already engaged

Drake angered, engaged his duel disk and drew his 5 cards. With a smirk he shouted "Well take a look at this lady, I special summon Tidal, the Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls, by banishing Blaster, the Dragon Ruler of Infernos and a Blue Eyes White Dragon, due to the effect of Blaster I can add a second copy of Blaster to my hand." A blue dragon appeared on the field, letting a blast of hot steam from its nose (2600/2000)

The Anouncer cried out "He's done it already folks, he's let loose one of the mighty Dragon Rulers, as many of you already know, it is rare for any of the Dragon Rulers to willingly give its spirit card to a human duelist. Very extraordinary duelists may be blessed by one of the Dragon Rulers with their spirit card, but Drake has been blessed by all of them."

Drake let out a small chuckle and replied to the Announcer "Now, now I know I'm awesome and all, but we really should get on with this duel. Now I use my normal summon to summon the White Stone of Legend!" A white egg fell onto the ground and started cracking. "Now I tune the White Stone of Legend with my Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls, comeforth blaze forth the ashes Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!".

Tidal grabbed the egg and flew upwards in a spiral the blue and white auras merged into a pure red aura, transforming Tidal into a pure white dragon emanating light (3000/2000). "Now due to the effect of White Stone of Legend, I can now add another copy of Blue Eyes White Dragon to my hand!"

Annie calmly drew a card from her deck. "I special summon the Level 5 monster Cyber Dragon". The Mechanical (2100/1200). "Next I'll activate the quick-play spell Limiter Removal, doubling all machine type monsters I control, but they are destroyed at the end phase of this turn" (2100-4200). "Next I'll activate the spell card Instant Fusion, at the cost of 1000 life points I can special summon one fusion monster of level 5 or less, but it cannot attack, and is destroyed at the end of the turn. I chose to special summon Cyber Saurus." (LP 4000-3000) A robotic dinosaur appeared on the field(1800/1400) (1800-3600). "Now Cyber Dragon attack Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" Cyber dragon bit into the archfiend and the archfiend shattered into a thousand pieces. (LP 4000-2800). "Now I'll form the overlay network with Cyber Saurus and Cyber Dragon. Come forth Armegeddon, I xyz summon Adreus Keeper of Armegeddon(2600/1700)." A crazed fallen angel with a wicked grin came out of the void

Drake smirked "Is that all you've got? I eat monsters like that for breakfast. I banish Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders, another Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos,to special summon Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms. I get to add new copies of Redox and Blaster to my hand due to the fact they were banished." A dragon made out pure wind swooped onto the field (2400/2200). "Next I'll banish Blue Eyes White Dragon, and my final Blaster to special summon another Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls." The same blue dragon swooped onto the field again (2600/2000). "Next I'll create the overlay network, comeforth the dragon ruler of modern technology, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack" A plane with a mechanical dragon head at the front landed infront of Drake.(2600/2200). "Next I'll detach an XYZ material to special summon two Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens."

"Not so fast!" retorted Annie activating her set card "I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device, returning Dracossack to the hand, or in this case, the Extra Deck!"

Drake replied with a small chuckled "Nice move, I guess I'll spare you this turn, then just with this, I know you won't draw another monster."

Annie drew, and to her surprise it was Power Bond, a card that would be useless with her current hand. "I attack directly with Adreus" she said with a slight tinge of melancholy as she wouldn't be able to end the duel just yet. Drake smiled as he took the heavy blow (LP 2800-200)

"I guess the duel is over now, nice game, I activate Return from a Different Dimension, By paying half of my life points I can special summon as many monsters as I can that were removed from play, I special summon both my Blasters, Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders, and my Blue Eyes White Dragon." Said Drake, as two red dragons (2800/1800), a dragon made out of boulders (1800/3000), and a white dragon with sapphire like blue-eyes (3000/2500). "My dragons, attack!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroyed Adreus easily (LP 3000-2600), The rest let out a variety of dragon breath (LP 2600- 0).

With that the holograms disappeared and Annie collapsed.

One side of the crowd cheered like crazy. But at both ends of the arena stood two men, one dressed in pure white robes, the other dressed in pure black robes…


	5. Chapter 4: Memory of an Adversary

Chapter 4:

It was a quiet day at the office. No new duel crimes to report today, no ramapnging spirits, just me and my tv. A rest from a hectic week of crimes and hunting. The Cult of Blue Eyes had been relatively quiet, they haven't been making any big moves lately. It seemed for once I could relax. I placed my trusty deck on my desk, picked up the tv remote and put my legs up on my desk.

A few minutes later, as I was watching the finals for the World Duelist Cup, I heard a knocking sound on my door. Exhaling a loud sigh, I turned off the tv, when I came to the door nobody was there. At my feet I saw an unmarked package. Looking around to see if I could locate who sent the package, I took it into my office.

Upon opening the package, my jaw dropped. The only contents was a slip of paper with a list of coordinates, and a set of three cards:Call of the Haunted, Hero Kid, and Tribute to the Doomed. On the Call of the Haunted card was an eerily sketched image of Blue Eyes White Dragon.

My mind flashbacked to one year earlier.

"_Stop right there!" I shouted as a man in pure white robes attempted to run away. I took chase, barely keeping up in the middle of the Saharan Desert. "You are under arrest by the Duel Containment Unit for Unauthorized Spirit Dueling, Manslaughter, and Hate-Crimes. As officially appointed Special Forces Officer I'm authorized to sentence you to death by Spirit Duel. Do you have any official last words you would like to declare?"_

_The man in pure white robes laughed and said in a bemused voice "So you've finally followed the clues huh? Colin, the famous Agent of the Duel Containment Unit. One of a few who have actually been inside the Duel Spirit World. Some say that you've even been trained by the Agents, which is why you use their spirit cards. Sure I'll duel you, seems like fun. For the holiness of the white dragon shines upon us, and it is not fate for either of us to die tonight. Let us see what will happen when we try to defy fate?" _

_I activated my duel disk at the same time as the man in white._

_LP 4000:4000_

"_I think I'll start off, I summon Agent of Mystery- Earth to the field, allowing me to add one Agent to the hand, I think I'll add Agent of Creation- Venus to my hand" The page of the Agents flew in on the scene (1000/1000) and with a wave of the wand caused a card to be added to Colin's hand."Next I'll set one card and end my turn"_

"_Hmmm I think I'll summon Vanguard of the Dragon, and discard a copy of Blue Eyes White Dragon to the graveyard to have it gain 300 attack points." Said the man in white. A blue dragon-human hybrid walked onto the scene spear in hand. (1700/1300)(1700-2000)"Vanguard attack!" the Vanguard of the Dragon threw its spear piercing Earth through the chest (LP 4000-3000)_

"_Nice move you did there, but I think I can one up you, I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my hand. This continuous spell card when on the field, if I control no monsters, once per turn I can special summon a Fairy-Type Monster from my hand. I chose to special summon Agent of Miracles Jupiter. Next I banish Agent of Earth to give Jupiter an additional 800 attack points." The winged warrior of the Agents swooped in and with a sparkling aura covered him. (1800/1000) (1800-2600). "Next I'll activate Miraculous Descent to special summon my banished Agent of Mystery- Earth" Earth returned with a smile and a wave (1000/1000). "Now attack my Agents!" I shouted, as my monsters charged. The Vanguard of the Dragons was safely destroyed but the man in white took the heavy blows rather easily. (LP 4000-2400) "Jupiter's attack points now go back to normal however" (2600-1800_

"_Hmm, not bad, not bad at all. I activate Ancient Rules to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Jupiter with ease!" said the man in white, who as he said so a familiar white dragon popped up into existance (3000/2500). It let loose a burst of destructive white light which anhilated Jupiter (LP 3000-1800)"Next I set two cards face down and end my turn with no cards left in my hand."_

"_I summon Agent of Creation- Venus in attack mode and activate its effect, by paying 1500 life points I can summon three Mystical Shine Balls from my deck!" I shouted as the angelic beauty of the Agents took the stage. (1600/0) Three floating balls of slime followed her (500/500). LP(1800-300). "Next I'll tune Earth, with Venus and two of my Shine Balls to synchro summon Giganticastle, and Giganticastle gains 200 attack points for every synchro material used, and I used 4!" A giant moving golem appeared on the field, and it seemingly hardened (2900/2800) (2900-3700/2800-3600) "Now Giganticastle, destroy that idol of a dragon" Giganticastle smashed Blue-Eyes White dragon with a single blow. (LP 2400-1800) _

_The man in white smiled, "I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted, allowing me to special summon back my Blue Eyes White Dragon," The white dragon reappeared on the field, a tether of spirit energy appeared attached to it (3000/2500) "Next I'll activate my second card, Mystik Wok! By tributing a monster, I can gain life points equal to its attack points!" (LP 1800-4800) A boiling pot appeared below Blue Eyes White Dragon and fried it into tantalizing looking meat which the man in white ate. "Next I'll activate Soul Charge, I can special summon as many monsters as I want from my graveyard, but I have to pay 1000 life points for each of them and I can't conduct my battle phase this turn! I chose to special summon both my Blue Eyes White Dragons!" (LP 4800-2800). Two dragons in blazing white appeared and let out a thunderous roar (3000/2500). "Next I'll create the overlay network with my two dragons, come forth the Lightning Bringer, Thunder End Dragon!" A radiant blue dragon swooped in, electrical charges bouncing around its body. "Next I'll detach an overlay material to destroy all other monsters on the field!" Lighting fried both my Mystical Shine Ball and my Giganticastle. "It's a shame that I can't attack this turn, but you'll be finished next turn."_

_I drew a card from my deck, praying for victory. "I activate the effect of Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, to special summon Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode!" The beautiful angel descended from the heavens, blade in hand. (2800/2000) "Next I'll normal summon Freya, Spirit of Victory. When she is on the field, all Fairy Type monsters get a 400 point boost! In addition, if there are other fairy type monsters on the field she can't be targeted for attacks!" A tiny cheergirl appeared and started a victory chant (100/100) (100-600) (2800-3200). "Guardian Angel Joan destroy Thunder End Dragon with Holy Radiance." Guardian Angel Joan bathed Thunder End Dragon in holy light, causing cracks to appear in the mighty dragon, a few moments later it shattered into a hundred pieces. (LP 2800-2600). "When Guardian Angel Joan destroys a monster by battle, I gain life points equal to the attack of that monster!" ( LP 300-3300)_

"_Hmm.." the man in white contemplated "I guess I only have one move left, I activate Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards from my deck." He said as he drew the two cards "Next I'll play foolish burial to bring a White Stone of Legend to the graveyard, allowing me to add the third Blue Eyes White Dragon to my hand. Next I'll activate Dragon's Mirror, by banishing the fusion materials from my graveyard I can special summon a Dragon-Type fusion monster. In this case, I'll banish two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons, my Thunder End Dragon, Vanguard of the Dragon, and White Stone of Legend to fusion summon the greatest of all the mortal dragons, Five Headed Dragon." The monster reminiscent of Tiamat appeared on the board it let out a mighty roar that caused even the duel spirits to shudder in fear (5000/5000). "Now Five Headed Dragon attack Guardian Angel Joan" With a multicolored breath of fire it burned Guardian Angel Joan to a crisp (LP 3300-1500)_

"… _I turn Freya Spirit of Victory to defence mode and set one card face down." I said not letting the fear get to me._

"_Five Headed Dragon consume Freya" the man in white said. I quickly responded "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, negating the attack, and it is set after the attack is negated."_

_The main in white contemplating set one more set card._

_Quavering in fear, of what I thought would be my last chance, I drew one more card. "I set one monster in defense mode and change Freya to defense mode"_

"_I play Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" said the man in white, as a gust of wind blew the trap card away. "Now Five Headed Dragon, destroy Freya!" Freya was destroyed in a blast of multicolored energy._

"_I tribute my face down Gellenduo to normal summon Archlord Kristya, since Gellenduo counts as two tribute monster. Now attack Five Headed Dragon" I shouted as the Archlord descended from the heavens(2800/2300)_

"_Are you crazy, your monster doesn't have nearly enough attack points!" Said the man in white._

"_Now's the time to activate the effect of Honest! My Archlord gains attack points equal to Five Headed Dragon's Attack until the end of this turn" The Archlord became surrounded in an aura of pure energy(2800-7800).._

"_I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction. I can target one monster on the field and destroy it, when it is destroyed, we each take damage equal to the monster's attack points. I chose your Archlord Kristya!" the man in white declared. A red ring surrounded the Archlrod and crushed it, a loud explosion occurred. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, no record be found of the man in white._

I took my deck of my desk, and walked out of the office grabbing my trenchcoat. I would need to borrow a plane somehow…


	6. Chapter 5-Kaiser Colosseum

Chapter 6: Kaiser Colleseum

Perspective: Darell

Thankfully, or unfortunately, the same person who sent me the invitation also enclosed a chartered plane ride ticket to get to the coordinates. At the airport a huge crowd of duelists were lounging around the gate. The flight was relatively quiet. A bunch of people were exchanging deck tips and contact information. Eventually we were flying around a huge tropical island, we landed on the tiny landing strip.

When we got off the plane we were escorted to a huge mansion. A man in a tuxedo and masquerade mask greeted us "Welcome Duelists! Welcome to Destiny Falls. This resort was constructed after the great Catyclasm that occurred several years ago. It was founded as a sanctuary in the middle of nowhere. Now great duelists it will now be held to determine the Choosen Duelist of Destiny, the greatest duelist among you. Each of you will now be given a wristband, in seven days the doors to the duel arena of fate will open. Those of you who have collected three wristbands, by winning duels, will be admitted to the second stage of the tournament."

After a few minutes we all took off into a dead run. I ended up surrounded by jungle, wandering about the humid area. Suddenly I heard a scream, taking off into a dead run towards where I heard it. A young girl in plain black clothing was being chased by two guys, each wearing a black leather jacket, and had their hair done in pompadours. I was about to intervene when a familiar man in white appeared to intercede.

"Where have you been, Alice, I've been waiting." Said the Man in White.

The girl, who was apparently named Alice, responded in a surprisingly brash voice "I've been too busy luring these stupid losers out so we can gather those dang wristbands."

The Man in White unveiled his duel disk, "Then allow me, I'll take their wristbands so that our grand objective might be completed."

The guys with pompadours were obviously offended "You think you can take us on? Us, Kawasaki Brothers, we'll ride you down!"

Alice slammed her fist into one of the Kawasaki Brothers. "I can take both of you on myself!"

The Kawasaki brothers after a few moments of shocked engaged their duel disks.

LP 4000:4000:4000

The first Kawasaki Brother spoke up first "I activate Polymerization, by sending Steamroid, Drillroid and Submarineroid to the graveyard I can special summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" A giant drill with the body of a submarine dug it's way out of the ground. (3000/2000). "Next I summon Expressroid to add back Steamroid and Submarineroid to my hand" A train with eyes sped onto the field (400/1600) "How do you like those sweet move?"

The second Kawasaki brother then drew a card. "I activate the spell card Wattcine, when a Thunder Type monster deals damage to you, I gain life points equal to the damage inflicted. Next I summon Rai Rider!" A biker rode in on his bike prepared for battle (1200/1400) "Next I equip it with Heart of Clear Water, preventing it from being destroyed by battle or card effects."

Alice cackled "That's all you got, a biker and a giant drill? This is going to be easy. First I summon Tour Guide of the Underworld, special summoning another Tour Guide of the Underworld through its effect" (1000/600) "Next I'll create the overlay network to xyz summon Ghostrick Alucard!" A ghastly vampire swooped down on the field (1800/1600). "Next I'll overlay ontop of Alucard, my Ghostrick Spoiled Angel in attack mode!" A young looking girl walked onto the field, and pushed Alucard out of the way (2000/2500).

"When my Angel gathers 10 xyz materials, I automatically win this duel!" says Alice. "Next I'll activate Overlay Regen, which attaches itself to Angel as an XYZ material. Now I'll activate the spell card double summon to summon my third tour guide! I special summon Ghostrick Ghoul. Creating the overlay network I xyz summon my second Alucard!. Next I overlay ontop of it my second Ghostrick Spoiled Angel in attac mode!"" (2000/2500)

"Not again!" cried out the first Kawasaki brother."No matter how many monsters you have! You still can't get over my Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!"

"I'm not finished yet you brat! Now I detach Ghoul from my second Ghostrick Spoiled Angel allowing me to add one "Ghostrick" spell or trap card to my hand. I think I'll take Ghostrick Parade. Next I'll activate that field spell. One can't attack facedown defense mode monsters, but if all monsters are in facedown defense position, we can attack directly. Also when I attack you two don't take any damage but if you declare a direct attack I can add "Ghostrick" cards to my hand. Next I'll set two cards" A haunted city appeared around the field.

The first Kawasaki brother shouted "Fool your monsters are going down! Attack Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill, destroy the first Ghostrick Spoiled Angel!" The Drill started charging at the girl with its drill spinning quickly, wind bellowing around it. Alice unperturbed activated her trap cards "I chain Spirit Barrier and Doble Passe, I make that attack a direct attack through Doble Passe, and I can inflict damage equal to the attack points of Spoiled Angel, next spirit barrier makes my damage go to 0. Due to the effect of Ghostrick Parade I can add a Ghostrick card to my hand, I think I'll add Ghostrick-Go-Round to my hand!"

(LP 4000-2000)

The Second Kawaski brother shouted "I guess it is up to me the elder brother to defeat you. I summon Pahunder, due to Pahunder's effect I can special summon another level 4 thunder monster, and I summon Mahunder. Next I create the overlay network, to xyz summon Gagaga Cowboy in defense mode" A silly looking cowboy appeared in a defensive stance "Next I detach an overlay unit from my Cowboy to deal 800 damage." (LP 4000-3200) "Finally I set one card and end my turn."

Alice sighed, "Pity I thought you would be more of a challenge, first I detach Alucard from my second Spoiled Angel to add Ghostrick Scare to my hand, due to the effect of Alucard I can now add Ghostrick Ghoul back to my hand. Next I activate the second effect of my first Spoiled Angel, allowing me to add attach a Ghostrick card from my hand to Angel, and I'll attach Ghostrick Ghoul making for 5 xyz materials, next I set one card, and activate book of moon on my second Ghostrick Spoiled Angel!"

The First Kawasaki Brother shouted again "Let's try this again, Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill attack the face up Spoiled Angel!"

Alice responded "Not quite yet, I activate Ghostrick Go-A-Round, once per battle phase I can either flip a Ghostrick monster face up or face down. I chose to send my Ghostrick Spoiled Angel into face-down defense position!"

Both Kawasaki brothers groaned as their attacks were still futile and passed their turns

Alice shouted "I activate Pot of Greed!" drawing two additional cards she shouts "I flip up both Ghostrick Spoiled Angel detach the last material from the second one to add a second ghosttrick ghoul to my hand which I attach to my first Ghostrick Spoiled Angel making for 6 materials, next I activate Overlay Regen to make it 7 materials, next I play Foolish Burial sending Overlay Eater to the graveyard, then I banish it to remove one XYZ material from your Gagaga Cowboy and add it to Ghosttrick Spoiled Angel making it 8, next I play a second Pot of Greed." She says drawing two additional cards. "Well, what do you know ? My third Overlay Regen! And you know what that makes? 9 overlay units, next I equip my first Ghostrick Spoiled Angel with XYZ Unit, and destroy it to add another ghostrick to my hand, specificially Ghostrick Yukionna. Enter Battle Phase, I'm not going to attack obviously, but I activate Ghostrik Go-around to flip my Spoiled Angel face-down. Next, in my main phase 2, I flip it face up, since it is now fresh on the field I can attach one more material to it, I attack my Yukionna to Spoiled Angel completing the 10 materials necessary to win the duel!. With that your souls are forfeit."

The Kawasaki brothers mysteriously collapsed, and Alice took one of their wristbands and said "Yo Kid, I know you were watching, feel free to take the other wristband, we can't have the Chosen Duelist not make it to the next stage, you know?" and just walked away with the man in white…


	7. Chapter 6- Ice Hand

Chapter 6: Ice Hand

Perspective Colin, Current Wristband Count 1:

After the announcement of the tournament, I strolled away to look for clues. This island didn't show up on any map or satellite imaging, it was almost as if the island was fabricated overnight. As I searched the island for clues, I stumbled upon a duel in progress. A spiky haired guy wearing a black t-shirt, and a blue coat over it was dueling a guy with a ridiculous pompadour.

The guy with the pompadour had his field clear, while the spiky haired guy had a Snowdust Dragon (2800/1800) but the guy with the pompadour declared "I, the third of the Kawasaki brothers will win this tournament. Then my brothers will surely recognize my talent and let me join them and their gang! I set a single card face down, I will wreck you!

The guy with the spiky hair simply activated Mystical Space Typhoon destroying the face down card, which turned out to be Magic Cylinder. "Yeah, you are simply the 10th wristband I'm taking today, the other 9 weren't much of a fight either. Attack Snowdust Dragon with Blizzard Breath!" The giant snow dragon let loose a breath of icy wind, freezing Mr. Kawasaki (LP 100-0). The guy in spiky hair simply walked up and took Mr. Kawasaki's wristband and started walking away. I ran to interecept him.

"Hmm? Another victim already, I guess more people have heard about me, Frost Night. Prepare to feel the bitter cold of my deck!" shouted Frost reengaging his duel disk.

I activated my duel disk silently.

Frost shouted "I guess your silence means I can go first. I set one monster in defense mode, and set one cards facedown!"

I drew a card and started to enter a trance "Balance will come to the wise, chaos falls to the weak. I activate the spell card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, using the effect of Valhalla I special summon The Agent of Miracles – Jupiter, next I use my normal summon to summon my second Agent of Miracles Jupiter." The two winged warriors descended from the heavens (1800/1000).

"Now my Agents of the balance attack!" I shouted, the warriors charging plunging their swords into the monster and its owner. The monster was revealed to be a baby form of the Snowdust Dragon. Frost snorted "Ha while I may take some damage, each of your monsters receive an Ice Counter!" (LP 4000-2200)

Frost laughed "Now it's my draw, I activate one of my facedown cards, Water Hazard! Once per turn, when you control a monster and I don't I can special summon one level 4 water attribute monster from my hand! I chose to special summon Cold Enchanter, she gains a nice 300 attack point boost for each Ice Counter!" A female witch with ice forming around her clothes and a staff with a snowflake ontop appeared (1600/1200) (1600-2200). "Next I'll use my normal summon to normal summon Snowman Creater, placing tokens equal to the number of Water monsters I control including Snowman Creator, aka 2, which I place on Jupiter." A giant machine appeared and hit both Jupiters with Snowballs (1600/1000). Cold Enchanter gathered more ice around her (2200-2800) "Next I remove all 4 counters to special summon Snowdust Dragon!" (2800-1600) A giant dragon appeared out of sheer ice, the area around us seemed to get a little bit colder. (2800/2300). "Next I discard one card to add an Ice counter to one of your Jupiters, now my monsters attack!" First Cold Enchanter froze the Jupiter with one Ice Counter and smashed him with her staff (LP 4000-3900) Next Snowdust Dragon destroyed the second Jupiter (LP 3900-2900) Finally Snowman Creator threw a snowball at me (LP 2900-1300).

I entered deeper into the trance, drawing my next card. "Using Valhalla I summon my third copy of Jupiter and set one monster in defense mode." Another winged warrior swooped down onto the field "Jupiter attack Cold Enchanter!" My winged warrior charged and slashed Cold Enchanter apart (LP 4000-3800)

"Really you just left yourself open for attack" Frost Laughed "Snowdust Dragon destroy Jupiter for me will you? And Snowman Creator attack that facedown monster will you?" Snowdust Dragon froze Jupiter and smashed it with its tail (LP 1300-300). Snowman Creator threw a snowman at the set monster but it bounced off and smacked Frost in the Face (LP 3800-2800) The marshmallow that is marshmallon appeared.

The trance overtook me "Sinful One, you will be punished, I play pot of greed and set two cards."

Frost looked surprised "Oh so I'm the Sinful One now? What sin have I commited? I'm just beating you In a duel."

Trance State Me replied "Do not think the agents have not seen your wickedness, murderer of Abigail Detailes, thief of the Gem of Stars."

Frost shouted "Hey the court drop those charges, I was declared innocent!"

I responded "The Master has judged, you have been guilty for this you'll be punished. I set two cards and end my turn"

Frost shouted "Guess what I drew, I activate the spell card fissure destroying your stupid Marshmallon, now my monsters attack!"

"I activate the trap card Sakeretsu Armor to destroy your Snowman Creator and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate the attack of Snowdust Dragon. My draw, I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards, next I use Valhalla to special summon Guardian Angel Joan, since I have 4 fairies in the graveyard, I can special summon Archlord Krystia and add Jupiter back to my hand. Next I summon Freya the Spirit of Victory" The two angels fell to Earth glowing in Holy Light. (2800/2000)(2800/2300) A smally sprite with pom-poms started cheering. "The effect of Freya now activates, all my monsters gain a 400 attack point bonus!" (2800-3200)(2800-3200)(100-500). "First Guardian Angel Joan attack Snowdust Dragon" the heavenly angel slashed through the mighty Snowdust Dragon with a single cleave (LP 2800-2400). "The effect of Guardian Angel Joan's effect now activates, I gain life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack!" (LP 1300-4100) "Now Freya attack directly!" The cheerleader sprite charged in and smacked Frost on the Nose (LP 2400-1900). "Now Archlord Krystia judge this sinner!" The Archlord rained down holy light burning Frost. Bit by bit Frost's body froze into a cell of ice. "Rest in there, until you repent!"

I suddenly came to my senses, the force of the Master releasing me. I went and collected the ten wristbands. I just needed to find a safe spot to hide for the rest of the tournament. Frost would eventuall thaw I hope, the Master usually isn't this cruel. But I just had to survive three days on this island.


	8. Chapter 7: Equip Shot

Chapter 7:

Perspective: Darell

Wristband Count: 2

After I had rather ashamedly took the wristband from the fallen Kawasaki Brother, I took off in a dead sprint in the opposite direction as Alice and the mysterious man in white. I knew I couldn't face them, that if I faced them as I was now, I would be defeated quickly. I eventually came to a large stream across from which I saw what appeared to be a body encased in ice.

I slowly backed away in sheer terror, when I bumped into this dude, twice my size, a Mohawk for hair, and a muscle shirt, revealing tattoos of skulls running down his arms.

He grabbed me by the hair and lifted me up and screamed at a bellowing voice "Did you do this to Frost! Did you just freeze The Blade's partner? You'll pay for this!" He slammed me into a tree head-first. I collapsed everything seemed to go hazy. I could barely stand.

He punched me in the gut, and I vomited from the pain. He took out a knife, and held it to my throat.

"You are going to die, you know that? You are going to die, you are going to die because you hurt The Blade's partner, and the world you died by the hand of The Blade!" he said.

I could feel pain in every nerve of my body. I could feel the cold metal press against my throat, not quite cutting. My mind rushed, I had to think my out of this. I couldn't die yet, could I? I was too young to die.

"Coward…" I muttered quietly, hoping my plan would work.

"What did you say squirt?" said "Blade" "You dare call the Blade a coward? You are just hoping to die, aren't you?"

"Well if you were as brave as you say you are, you wouldn't have ambushed an unarmed guy half your size, while being armed yourself." I replied, "If you were a real man you would put your life on the line as well."

"Blade" put away his knife and engaged his duel disk in such a way that it smashed into my head. I collapsed on the ground, but managed to engage in the duel. The walls of force surrounded us, locking us into a spirit duel.

"The Blade thinks he'll go first, The Blade summons Maho Vailo in attack mode." The "Blade" shouted, the armless warrior appeared on the field.(1550/1400) "Next I'll equip Maho Vailo with Black Pendant, in addition to the normal 500 attack point boost she gains another 500 attack points due to her effect!" (1550-2550)

"I summon Fabled Raven in attack mode" I declared, holding my head trying to keep from collapsing from the pain. The Raven swooped in (1300/1000) "Next I activate Fabled Raven's effect, I can discard up to three cards to boost its attack points by 300 and its level by 1 for each card discarded. Obviously I discard three, first I can add another Fabled card to my hand due to the effect of discarding Fabled Krus, next I set Fabled Peggulus due to its effect, and third I special summon Fabled Lurie in defense mode due to its effect!" The Raven gained its attack boosts with a loud bird call (1300-2500), The fallen fairy Lurrie appeared on the field (400/200) "Next I tune the two together, to synchro summon Gaia Force of the Earth!" The fierce knight rode on to the field in a blur of colors, (2600/800). "Gaia, attack Maha Vailo"

The Knight charged and pierced the spellcaster through the chest, Maha Vailo shattered into a hundred pieces. The Blade appeared completely unphased (LP 4000-3950)

"You think such a measly blade would hurt The Blade? The Blade will crush you!The effect of Black Pendant activates, dealing 500 damage to your life points! The Blade summons Sunlight Unicorn! " (LP 4000-3500) A white unicorn with a blue mane walked onto the scene(1800/1000) (LP 4000-3500)

"While, Sunlight Unicorn itself isn't manly enough for The Blade, The Blade activates its very manly effect, I can excavate the top card of my deck, if it is an equip spell I can add it to my hand." The Blade proclaimed, the top card of his deck lifted up into the air lifted high for all to see. "Well what do you know, my Axe of Despair, next I activate XYZ Reception, allowing me to special summon a monster but its attack becomes zero and its effect is negated, I summon a copy of Armed Samurai Ben-Kei and equip it to with Broken Bamboo Sword so I can play two Golden Bamboo sword and draw four cards, but next I activate Double Summon and tribute both Ben-Kei and Sunlight Unicorn, to summon Armed Protector Dragon!" A bipedal dragon with a red tail appeared on the field (2000/2500) "Similarly to Maho Vailo, it gains an additional 500 attack points when equipped with an equip spell, The Blade thinks that he'll equip two now. The Blade Equips Axe of Despair and Heart of Clear Water! Axe of Despair boosts Armed Protector Dragon by 1000 attack points and Heart of Clear Water prevents Armed Protector Dragon from being destroyed by battle or card effects!" said The Blade, Armed Protector absorbed the weapons into its body (2000-4000)

"But Heart of Clear Water destroys itself if it is equipped to a monster with more than 1300 attack points!" I shouted, holding my throbbing head.

"The Blade respects your knowledge of the card, but The Blade points out your obvious error. Armed Protector's second effect prevents equip cards from being destroyed by card effects, including their own!" shouted The Blade, almost cackling. "Now Armed Protector Dragon, destroy that stupid knight!"

The dragon charged and absorbed the knight into its body (LP 3500-2100)

I screamed in pain as my life points were drained away. I collapsed but slowly rose to my feet. "I activate Pot of Greed" I took the two cards from my deck, "I flip summon my Peggulus, and summon Fabled Gallabas, I discard a card to special Fabled Chawa, and then I tune them all to form HTS Psyhemuth!" (2400/1800), "Now attack Armed Protector Dragon!" I shout

"The Blade guesses that head injury must have gone to your head, Armed Protector has a lot more attack points than your Psyhemuth!" shouted The Blade

"But, HTS Psyhemuth has an effect, after damage calculation, if it battles, both monsters are banished, not destroyed!" I shouted, as I collapsed to my knees from the pain (LP 2100-500) "I set one card and end my turn."

The Blade laughed "You can't handle that much pain? You are simply a fool! I summon Armed Samurai Ben Kei, attack directly!"

I responded by quickly activating my trap card "I activate A Hero Emerges! When you declare an attack, you have to pick a card from my hand, if it is a monster I can special summon it otherwise, I have to send it to the graveyard!"

The Blade quickly pointed out a card, "Ha, So The Blade isn't that lucky after all, you just picked Fabled Dianaira, come forth Fabled Dianaira!" Masked man with bulging muscles emerged from the trap card.

The Blade quickly back-pedaled "Ben Kei stop your attack!"

I drew another card "I play Pot of Greed again to draw two more cards, I now play foolish burial to bring Elemental Hero Sparkman into my graveyard!" A copy of the hero entered the graveyard.

The Blade showed a confused look on his face "The Blade is confused by your deck, why are these Fabled creatures with the Elemental Heroes?"

I responded "Because I felt the need to include some remembrance to my old deck which served me for most of my dueling career, and it comes in handy for this! I activate Miracle Fusion, I banish Elemental Hero Sparkman and Fabled Raven to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero the Shining!" (2600/2100) The shiny Elemental Hero descended from the heavens. "Elemental Hero The Shining gains 300 attack points for each Elemental Hero removed from play!" (2600-2900)

"Now my monsters! Attack!"

The combined forces of the Hero and the Fiend destroyed The Blade and his lone Armed Samurai. I managed to grab his wristband. And then everything went black…


	9. Chapter 8- Light and Darkness Dragon

Chapter 8: Light and Darkness Dragon

Perspective: Colin

Wristband Count: 11!?

I spent the night in an isolated cave reviewing the few clues that I managed to scavange from the island. All I knew was that, one, the island is really an island, that appears to have appeared hear over night, two, the tournament organizers have no cruples inviting criminals to compete, and three, there seems to be no means of leaving the island as of yet.

I lit a fire in my little cave, as I prepared to go out and try to fish for food, hopefully I won't be attacked along the way, or challenged to a duel. If I'm to meet up with the man in white again, I'll have to make it into the second part of the tournament. Using a spear I fashioned from a tree branch, I managed to spear a coupld of fish, but on the way back, two duelists, near-identical twins, came out of the woods, duel disks at the ready. One of them had black hair and a scar running down the left side of his face, the other had blonde hair and a scar running down the right side of his face.

"I'm Yin" said said the black-haired one, "and I'm Yang" said the blonde-haired one.

"We are here to defeat the one known as Colin" they said unaminously.

I quickly took off in a dead run, but the twins managed to keep pace, and eventually overtook me. Having no choice I turned and faced the would be assasins. Our duel disks engaged as we were surrounded by the field of energy marking a spirit duel.

LP 4000:4000:4000

Yin declared "I summon Armageddon Knight, and send a Skull Servant to the graveyard." The dark warrior appeared on the field(1400/1200). "I then set one card and end my turn."

Yang declared "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse, and activate double summon, by tributing Kaiser Sea Horse, I can now tribute summon Emes the Infinity!" the mechanical warrior took to the field (2500/2000)

I drew a card, and examined the field, while Emes the Infinity was a huge threat, I didn't want to leave xyz options available to Yin, so I decided to use one of my favorite combos. "I summon Gellenduo in attack mode, Gellenduo attack Armageddon Knight!"The pair of fairies appeared on the field (1700/0) and swarmed Armageddon Knight (LP 4000-3700). "Next, I activate the field spell, Sanctuary of the Sky, I take no battle damage in any battles involving a fairy type I control! Now Gellenduo can't be destroyed by battle, but if I take any damage, Gellenduo is destroyed! Next I set one card face down and end my turn."

Yin seemed completely unphased by this attack, drawing a card he said "I activate Foolish Burial sending another copy of Skull Servant to my graveyard, next I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn"

Yang drew a card, and activated it immediately "I play Gravity Blaster, equipping it to my Emes the Infinity, every turn it gains 400 attack points and during the battle phase the monster it attacks' effect is negated! Now Emes attack directly!" Emes gained in strength (2500-2900) and destroyed Gellenduo with a blast from the blaster, suddenly it seemed to grow even larger (2900-3600) "When Emes destroys a monster by battle it gains 700 additional attack points!"

Nervous, I drew another card, "I set one monster and end my turn." I declared worried for my own life.

Yin smiled, "I play One for One, by discarding one card, in this case a Wightmare, I can special summon one level 1 monster from my deck. I'll special summon King of the Skull Servants, King of the Skull Servant gains 1000 attack points for each Wight or Skull Servant in my graveyard"A giant skeleton rose from the ground (3000/0) "Now attack my king!" It attempted to smash into the card, but it turned out to be Marshmallon causing the King of the Skull Servants to land on its bottom, (LP 3700 -2700)

I declared "When a face-down Marshmallon is attacked the attacker loses 1000 life points, Marshmallon cannot be destroyed by battle."

Yang shouted "It's too bad though, because Gravity Blaster is still here!" (3600-4000). "Emes attack and destroy that annoying Marshmallon!" Emes went and blasted the marshmellow to a crisp (4000-4700)

I could feel the trance coming on, "I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, and special summon Guardian Angel Joan, next I activate celestial transformation to special summon Freya, the Spirit of Victory, but her attack is halved and it is destroyed, but Freya boosts all fairy monsters attacks by 400 attack points!" The Guardian Angel fell to the field (2800/2000) (2800-3200), "Now attack and destroy King of the Skull Servants!" The angel rained holy light and slashed apart the skeleton (LP 2700-2500), "I now play Pot of Greed to draw two cards, I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 1000 Life points."(LP 4000-5000) "Now I tribute Freya to summon Agent of Judgement Saturn!" (2400/0) "I now activate Saturn's effect, when my life points are higher than yours I can tribute Saturn to inflict damage equal to the difference! You are finished Yin!" Saturn shattered into a million pieces just as he appeared drawing out the remainder of Yin's life force. (LP 2500-0)

Yang laughed "So you took out my weakling for a brother, do you expect me to be scared, my monster is still stronger than anything you could possibly bring out, what could you possibly do to hurt me? Emes finish off that stupid Guardian Angel" Emes gained power from the blaster (4700-5100), and blasted the Angel (5100-5800). "You have no monsters left on the board, you can't stall forever!"

I drew the last card of the duel, with a deep breath I took a look and started laughing. "I completely forgot I had this combo in my deck! I summon Warrior of Zera!" A warrior in green appeared on the field (1600/1600)

"Warrior of Zera, you are kidding me right? It's a normal monster, that isn't even a fairy, are you trying to get yourself killed right now? When I was hired for this job, I expected it to be more of a challenge." Yang said in a gloating tone of voice.

"I now tribute Warrior of Zera to special summon Archlord Zerato in attack mode! Now I activate Archlord Zerato's effect, by discarding one light monster, I destroy all of your monsters! Including Emes!" I shouted, the machine shattering before Yang's eyes as a new archlord took the stage (2800/2300)

"Next since I have 5 light monsters in my graveyard I can special summon Lightray Diablos!" The converted Demon took the stage(2800/1000)

"Now my monsters attack directly!" I shouted, my monsters charging and obliterating Yang.

I ran away as fast as possible, now I knew, someone on this island wanted to silence me, there was something worth investigating on this island.


	10. Chapter 9: Destiny Draw

Chapter 9: Destiny Draw

Perspective: Artur

Day 3 of the Tournament

Wristband Count: 3

I had easily managed to gather my wristbands for entry into the second stage on the first day. The duelists here didn't seem to be that much better than duelists I face day to day. I spent most of the second day doing recon, trying to figure out which duelists would be the toughest to face, which ones I would be able to relax against.

I knew that when the gates finally opened, people with three wristbands will be ambushed by those who didn't manage to get their wristbands in times, or those who just want to thin the herd a bit. So I decided to hang back a bit, wait a few hours for people to get themselves eliminated, before I attempt to make my entry.

To pass the time, I walked through the woods, hacking through any thick brush with my sword. I eventually stumbled upon an unconscious duelist who seemed to be laying on top of a guy who seemed to have lost his soul in a spirit duel.

When I searched the body, all I could find was some identification identifying him as "Darell". He seemed to have already gathered his three wristbands before he fell unconscious. Sighing to myself, I realized that the moral thing to do would be to carry him to the entrance and look for medical attention. But doing so would put me at risk of getting picked off in the tournament.

With a mighty heave I lifted Darell up onto my shoulders in a fireman's lift, and lugged him back through the forest.

As I suspected a ton of last minute duels were going on between those without three wristbands, and those with three wristbands. Blasts of energy scattered the field, making a dead sprint, I ran towards the entrance. There the man with the masquerade mask stood, ready to open the door to those who qualified. I showed Darell to him, but he seemed unamused, and simply said to carry Darell with me into the tournament room. But before I could enter through the gate, a girl in a black tube top, crashed into me.

"Pardon me… I… I… challenge… you… to… a.. duel…" she said in a stuttering voice. "I.. am… Ca..Carol… by the way…"

Force to accept by the rules of the tournament, I engaged my duel disk. Taking the initative I slammed down my first knight onto the field "I summon Noble Knight Artorgius onto the field!" the noble knight appeared drawing a sword out of the ground.(1800/1800) "Now that I control a normal Light attribute monster, I can special summon Noble Knight Gawayn in defesne mode"(1900/500). "Next I create the overlay network, to xyz summon the master strategist of warfare, Zubaba General!" A large cartoonish general appeared on the field, carrying a large sword (2000/1000), "Next I detach an overlay material to equip my general with one of my warrior type monsters in my hand, and my general gains attack points equal to the attack points of the monster I equip. I chose to equip Gilford the Legend!" (2000-4600)

Carol shuddered as she drew a card. "I sum…summon Rescue Cat!" A cute kitty wearing a hard hat purred as it rolled onto the field. "I can now tribute my cat to special summon two level three beast-types from my deck. I chose to summon Madolche Bapple and Madolche Hootcakes!" A sheep covered in honey (0/1800) and an owl in pancakes (1500/1100), "Now I activate Madolche Hootcakes' effect" Carol said now a lot less nervous. "I banish Rescue Cat to special summon Maldoche Messengelato!" A messenger appeared carrying a bag full of mail (1600/1000) "Next I'll activate Bapple's effect, by turning it to defense mode I can make your General move to defense mode!" Bapple crawled up to Zubaba General and rubbed up against it, the General stood fast for a moment then went down on its knees and started playing with the sheep. "Next, I overlay Bapple with Hootcakes to create the overlay network, with a beautiful melody come forth Melomelody the Brass Djinn!"(1400/1600) "Next I detach an overlay material to allow it to attack twice. "Now my beautiful monsters attack." With a quick blow of the horn, my General shattered, with another blow, my eardrums ached (LP 4000-2600). Next Messengelato walked up to me and smacked me in the face with his messenger bag (LP 2600-1000)

I was knocked back in shock, she was no ordinary duelist, it had only been one turn and already, one of my ace warriors had been defeated, and I was pushed up against the wall, with only 1/4th of my original life points remaining. I quickly drew another card. "I summon Noble Knight Borz, and equip it with Caliburn!" The Noble Knight took to the stage and drew out a new sword(1700/900) (1700-2200) "Next I activate Caliiburn's effect allowing me to gain 500 life points!" (LP 1000 - 1500). "Next I activate Borz effect, allowing me to take three noble arms from my deck, allow you to randomly chose one and add that choice to my hand sending the rest to the graveyard. I pick Noble Arms Gallatin, Gwenhwyfar, Queen of the Noble Arms, and Noble Arms of Destiny"

Carol ended up picking Noble Arms- Gallatin, and using Gwenhwyfar's effect I equipped her to my monster (2200-2500). Next I activated Gallatin boosting up Borz even more (2500-3500) however each turn my monster loses 200 attack points. "Now Borz attack Melomelody the Brass Djinn" my knight walked up and slashed the Djinn apart (LP 4000-1900)

Carol withdrew herself and resumed her shy persona "I.. I… summon Madolche Majoleine!" A girl in a purple dress took the stage (1400/1200) "When she… she… is nor…normal summoned , I can add one Madolche monster to my hand, and I add Madolche Bapple!"

"Ne…Next I play Pot of Greed, to draw two cards…" she took two cards from her deck. "Next I create the overlay network using Majoleine and Messengelato to xyz summon Fairy King Alverd!" (2300/1400)

"Next I detach one material so that all non-earth monsters, or in this case Borz loses 500 attack points!" (3500-3000)

"Next I play the spell card Shrink, halving the original attack of Borz, sadly this doesn't take into account the equip spells" Borz seemed to shrink in stature(3000-2150). "Now Attack Fairy King Alverd" The king of the fairies walked up to Borz and slashed him apart (LP 1500-1350)

I drew another card, worrying about the unconscious companion I unwillingly picked up. "I play Pot of Avarice, by shuffling together 5 monsters from my graveyard to my deck, I can draw two cards, I send Borz, Gawayn, Artorgius, Zubaba General and Gwenhwyfar to my deck. Now I summon my second copy of Artorgius, and special summon my second copy of Gawayn!" (1800/1800) (1900/500) "Next I create the overlay network to xyz summon Artorgius the King of the Noble Knights!" Artorgius gained his radiant crown and gained a slight boost (2000/2000). "Now that Artorgius is special summoned, I can now equip it with three Noble Arms equip spells from my graveyard, such as Caliburn, Gallatin, and Noble Arms of Destiny!" (2000-3500).

"Next, since I no longer have any monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Guardian Eatos!" (2500/2000). "Now Attack my monsters" my warriors stormed the field hacking apart the Fairy King. (LP 1900-0)

As Carol fell dejected, I picked up Darell and walked through the front gates. The real challenge will start here…


	11. Chapter 10- Darkness Approaches

Chapter 11: Darkness Approaches

Perspective: Colin

My watch told me that night was soon upon us, as I was escorted to what was going to be my room. The man in the mask only told us that 64 of us made it into the second stage, and that it was going to be double elimination. This mansion could not possibly be big enough to hold a full-scale duel. I opened my deck box and my card case, a simple suitcase with packets to hold my cards. I swapped a few cards around. There was no way to tell who saw me duel before, who already knew my deck, and what I could possibly face.

Perspective: Darell

I was awoken, in an empty room, my wristbands confiscated. Still a throbbing feeling in my head, I tried to look around to try and get some clue to my location. I felt by my side, thankfully my cards were still there. Looking out the window I saw that it was already night. At a desk near the door, I found a note addressed to me.

_Good Evening Darell,_

_I hope that you find this letter in good faith. It would be terrible if one of our tournament competitors were to be eliminated due to health reasons wouldn't it. We saw how you took out Don, or as you may know him, "The Blade". We are impressed, and hope to continue to see you duel well. Good luck Choosen One, and let the light of victory shine upon you._

_XXX_

Attached I found the tournament bracket, I was against this guy, Jackson. Quickly looking through the other matches, I found one familiar name on the list. Drew, the guy I dueled during the finals of my school tournament. He was going to be difficult to face off against. In addition at the other end of my bracket was the the Champion and Runner-Up of the World Duelist Cup. I would have no chance in hell of beating them.

But if I was going to find out why I'm here, why I'm being gifted and hunted by the strangest of people, and why they keep on calling me the "Choosen One": I'm going to have to win this, I have to get to the bottom of this.

Perspective: Artur

I was sitting on the cold stone floor, my sword in my lap, meditating. I would need to be able to defeat my enemies. I must accomplish my goal…

Perspective: Annie

My employer told me to keep a look out for unusual competitors, and for incredibly skilled amateur duelists. IF what he told me is correct, I have no time to show mercy, no time to put up any sort of performance. Full force, at 100% efficiency. My opponents won't even know what hit them.

When I saw Darke's name in the bracket, I knew this would be my chance to claim the title of World Champion from him. My mind was racing, I needed to come up with counter-strategies to each and every possible move Drake could make. Thousands of calculations, imaginary duels were playing out in my head.

I was only 60% sure that I would win against him this time. It won't be enough. I have to raise my chances. I might have to use my secret weapon. I took Cyber Dragon out of my deck, and stared at it.

My eternal companion, the spirit that raised me in effect.

When the duel spirits first came to Earth, my parents were volunteers fighting them off with conventional weapons. A rampaging Red-Eyes Black Dragon killed them and a hundred other volunteer soldiers. Left alone in the world, I was stuck in eternal distress until the Magician came. I became a member of the first Duel Containment Unit. My first mission to hunt and capture a rampaging Cyber Dragon that had already destroyed a school.

Many of my fellow officers ran. I walked towards it, the Cyber Dragon took one look at me, and appeared to nod its head, before becoming a spirit card.

Since then I've gathered two more Cyber Dragons, and built my deck off of it. They are the embodiement of my fighting spirit, and I would carry them to the top with me.

Perspective: Drake

I plan to win this tournament and earn a lot of money. The only duelist here that might pose any threat to my Dragon Rulers is Annie and I've already defeated her before. This is an easy job. That guy in the white robes offered me a cool 50 million to win this tournament, and I even get to keep the grand prize. Seems like a pretty sweet deal to me.

Spend a few days here, pocket the money, and return to the Pro Circuit. Maybe retire somewhere nice in a few years. Buy myself a mansion, and a yacht, invite all my bros over, get a bunch of girls to come. Man that would be the life.

Perspective: Drew

I can't believe I was invited to this tournament, or that I even made it this far. I barely made it to this stage, but I wouldn't have an option to lose. This was simply too great an opportunity. If I somehow made it past the first round I would be able to duel against Annie. I've always been an Annmaniac, she is one of the greatest duelists of my generation. I would do this for a chance at her autograph, let alone actually get to meet and duel her in person. Thankfully this is double elimination, so I have more of a chance to make it. My Samurai would just have to trust me until then.

Perspective:?

Morning soon came. My pawns were in place, and so was my enemies. This tournament would determine the fate of the world. Will destiny hold true, or will I be able to overturn it? This would be the turning point for all of civilization. I have my enemies and my allies, and this would be where I would be forced to face them all. Located on one of the potential sites of Atlantis, this island is a nautral focus of spirit energy. This place could be considered sacred land. And the duelists that came here would determine the fate of the world through their duels. I would have to trust them to do the right thing when the time comes.

With the bracket posted, the competitors would be escorted into elevators that would bring them to the Duel Basement. An internal complex that held 3 Duel Arenas each stacked on top of each other. Monitors would be everywhere so people could see what their potential enemies might play. I could only hope that my soldiers will make it. The world counts on them…

AN: Hey guys! Thanks to those who read this far! So I'm sure you guys are wondering who XXX and ? are, but I'm not telling just yet! Also you were probably thinking why I included a random professional duel in Chapter 3, but now you know! Please Read and Review, I'll gladly take your word into account. Most of the story from here on out is roughly sketched at the very least. Please Read and Review, also thanks for reading so far!


	12. Chapter 11: Rivalry of the Warlords

Chapter 11(For Reals this time): Rivalry of the Warlords

Perspective: Artur

We were led into what the masked man called the "Duel Basement". It was a huge underground complex, with three glass floors so that one could see the battles going on below and above them. At each side was a platform for the duelist to stand on. The walls were concrete grey, similar to that of a parking garage.

I kept my sword at the ready, prepared for danger. I felt as if I was under a hundred pounds of killer intent.

My first duel was coming up and I had to be ready, I was up against a man named Mune, who had obtained around 20 wristbands.

When I walked onto the platform I was surprised to see my opponent. A little kid. A little kid, around half my height, walked onto the opposing platform. He was wearing a kimono, and had a bokken strapped to his back.

Mune took out his bokken and pointed it at me. In a rather childish voice, he proclaimed "I've heard of you! You are that guy who exterminated the Evilswarm! Oh my God! You are awesome! You're my hero! I have to win now!"

For a moment, an expression of shock was displayed on my face, this kid, who managed to defeat 20 professional-level duelists in three day, considred me his hero?

I drew my sword and pointed right back at him "I guess it is my honor as well to duel you. Master Mune"

We each sheathed our blades, and engaged our duel disks.

"I concede the first move to you" I said, Mune grinned, and slapped a monster onto the field "I summon arakuri Komachi mdl 224 "Ninishi"" A mechanical doll dressed in a green kimono dropped down onto the field attached with strings. (0/1900)

"A 0-attack monster? It must have a powerful effect, I guess I should go at it cautiously, I summon Noble Knight Artorgius in attack mode!" The would-be king charged onto the field and pulled the sword out of the stone. (1800/1800) "Next I equip my knight with Noble Arms- Caliburn, giving it a 500 attack point boost."The sword that the knight pulled from the stone transformed into a sea-greenish color(1800-2300). "Now I use the effect of Caliburn to gain 500 life points!" A green energy was drawn from the sword into me (LP 4000-4500). "Now Noble Knight Artorgius, attack Ninishi!" The knight charged with is blade.

The Mechanical Doll shifted into a more defensive stance, absorbing the attack, but being destroyed all the same. "Ninishi's effect activates, as a Karakuri monster, she is automated to switch battle position when attacked! And so my life points are saved!"

"Next I summon Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 "Shinkuro"" Another mechanical doll,this time much smaller than before appeared on the field (400/400) "And with that I end my turn."

"I continue to activate Caliburn's effect, giving me another 500 life points!" I shouted (LP 4500-5000) "Now attack Noble Knight Artorgius" My noble knight charged once again, and as expected "Shinkuro" switched to a more defensive stance, what I didn't expect however was for it to grab my Noble Knight's sword.

Mune soon cleared it up "Once per turn Shinkuro cannot be destroyed by battle! Now with your turn over, I summon Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 "Inashichi" and activate the spell card Machine Duplication, special summoning 2 additional copies of Karakuri Mechant mdl 177 "Inashichi"! Now the effect of Inashichi is activated, when normal summoned I can add one Karakuri card to my hand." Three mechanical merchants appeared on the field (500/1500) "Next I tune my Shinkuro with two of my Inashichi's to synchro summon Goyo Guardian" A kabuki warrior appeared on the field, in his hand a tonfa attached to a steel cable (2800/2000) "Now attack Goyo Guardian! Defeat that knight!" The kabuki warrior threw the rope and pierced the knight with the tonfa. (LP 5000-4500) "Now Goyo Guardian's effect activates, allowing me to special summon your knight in defense mode" The would-be-king rose from the ground and walked over to Mune's side.(1800/1800)

Why do people keep on taking my knights!? They are supposed to loyally serve me! Grunting I drew, and ended my turn with a singular set card.

"Giving up already? That's not what the invincible knight would do!" shouted Mune with disappointment obviously painting his face. "I switch Artorgius to attack mode, now attack my vassal!" My own knight charged me sword drawn.

I responded with my set card "I activate Sakuretsu Armor to destroy Artorgius." A series of sword blows from out of nowhere cut down my knight.

Mune smiled "Tried to lure me into your trap? Well Goyo Guardian full-on assault!" I took the Guardian's blows with a smile. (LP 4500-1700)

"I now activate the effect of Gorz, Emissary of Darkness, special summoning it to the field, since I special summoned it by taking battle damage, I can also special summon a token with attack points equal to the damage taken!" I shouted, a mysterious dark warrior appeared on the field, a shadow was pulled out of the warrior's body (2700/2500)(2800/2800). "Now I believe it is time for my comeback? I summon Lady of the Lake!" (200/1800) "Next I tune her with Gorz to synchro summon Crimson Blader, now you can't special summon level 5 and higher monsters!" A red knight appeared on the field, twin swords drawn (2800/2600) "Now then I attack your Goyo Guardian with my token! Since tokens never enter the graveyard, your Guardian can't special summon them from there!" My Emissary token charged the Guardian shattering both of them to pieces. "Now Crimson Blader, attack the last of his monsters" My Crimson Blader slashed the last Inashichi apart, but not before the mechanical doll switched itself into defense mode.

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Mune with a smile on his face. "I set one monster and set a trap card to end my turn!"

I shouted as soon as Mune ended his turn "Crimson Blader attack!" as soon as I did however, Crimson Blader was chopped in half. "The monster you just destroyed was Karakuri Ninja Mdl. 339 "Sazank"! When it is flipped face up I can send one monster on the field to the graveyard!"

I replied "During my main phase two I set one monster and end my turn"

Mune smiled "I summon Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"" A mechanical warrior took the field (2100/800). "Now attack Haipa with a mechanical spear thrust!" The warrior sliced through my Gwenhyfar like butter. "Unfortunately, when Haipa attacks it is forced into defense mode at the end of the battle phase." The mechanical warrior knelt on the ground waiting for its next orders.

I drew, "I summon Noble Knight Brothers!" Three knights in bronze armor shone on the battlefield (1200/2400) "like the comrarderie between the Knights of the Round Table, the Noble Knights too share a common bond, the brothers can rely on others to aid them, when Noble Knight Brothers is summoned I can special summon two additional Noble Knight Monsters! I chose Eachter and Peredur!" (1600/2000) (1900/300) "Now attack my knights!" my knights charged and cut past Haipa and slashed Mune multiple times. (LP 1200-0)

With a sigh of relief, I released my duel disk. I made it into the next round. I gave Mune a hug, which was relatively out of character, and retired to my room to prepare for the next duel.


End file.
